Schoolin' you in Weirdness 101
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: Haji and Saya are in the Same school. a school for Chevaliers and Chiroptera! Can these two get along , long enough to unravel a plot and discover who they are and who they love?
1. Prolouge the two, fate hates the most

**Schooling you in Weirdness 101**

**Prologue**

Saya Diary:

Hi. My Name is Saya's Otonashi. And I am a Queen. That is to say, my sisters, Diva and Raine, and I are Chiropteran Queens. We are Vampire Queens. And I have a secret. This Boy in my Class, Haji, I like him...A LOT...

Oh, well. It is not like anyone knows right? Right?

-Saya Otonashi, Benihime

* * *

Haji's Diary

Hello. I am Haji Kyuuketsuki. I am a Chevalier, a knight. I don't know who my queen is yet. Though, my younger brother already found his. Our Queens are not just a shallow nickname for girlfriends. They are our soul mates. We want to protect them. We want them to be Happy. We want to be everything for them. They are a part of our souls and it takes something life altering to discover them prematurely.

My Brother, Sora, had been crossing a street with a girl named Raine Otonashi and an oncoming car, going at least 90 MPH (A Porsche 911 Turbo), nearly hit her. He grabbed her around the waist and flew her out of there. It was then they realized who they were to each other. Queen and Knight. I wonder who my Queen is.

-Haji Kyuuketsuki, Chevalier

**

* * *

**

**Words to Know**

Japanese

Kyuuketsuki - Vampire

Benihime-Red Princess

Sora - Wind

French

Chevalier-Knight

Other

Chiroptera -The family bats belong to.

* * *

-See you Soon! Please Read and Review!

Oh, and...Blood+ copyright of Aniplex. I don't own anything of this story except Sora, Raine, Haji's Last name Kyuuketsuki, and the School and all fluffy scenes.

-I.N.K.

Aka Raine


	2. 1 New School, 1st day, 1st crush

OK before we get started. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. I will try to update ASAP. I do have school. B-but don't get discouraged! Just keep checking back OK?

-Raine

Aka

I.N.K.

Also a P.S.

I know Kun is for boys. I wanted the initials to spell Ink. for a pen-name.

Also Ichigo-Neko-Kat would be redundant because Neko means cat. Ichigo means strawberry. Arigato Gozaimasu!

**

* * *

**

**Chap 2 **

First Day, First Crush

"Okay, Now I am thoroughly confused," Said a beautiful young girl with Bright red eyes and short black hair.

"It's so simple. You can cut across here to get to gym, nee-Chan," Said an even younger girl with black hair, lilac eyes, and cute glasses.

"Yes," Said a voice as a strange, tall, young man approached.

He wore a strange kind of suit, not to say that it didn't really suit him. He had long, dark, brown --almost black-- hair, drawn up into a George-style Ponytail. His eyes were a blue-gray color. But it was the kind of illustrious blue-gray color you only see in storm clouds. Needless (or perhaps Needed,) to say he still had a calm welcoming aura about him.

"But, if you cut across here," He continued, pointing to a different spot. "From here you can still cut across and not get in trouble,"

"You know how strict principle Amshel is."Said the young man.

"Hai," She replied.

He started walking away.

"Saya!" said the girl with glasses and lilac eyes anxiously as the boy walked away. Her black hair in a low ponytail like the boy's.

"Anou...Arigato Gozaimasu," Called the red-eyed girl casually after him.

He waved over his shoulder and disappeared around a corner.

* * *

_'So...her name is Saya?'_ the boy thought as he turned the corner._ ' Hmm, she seems nice enough. Strange. I couldn't tell if she was chiroptera, chevalier or human. This might be an interesting year. '_

* * *

"That was Haji Kyuuketsuki!" Raine said anxiously. 

" He is the coolest, hottest guy here and Banpaia High school!" said Diva.

The girl looked liked Saya, except, where Saya had Short black hair with Blood red eyes, Diva had Long black hair with Sky blue eyes .They were twins

"So? He seemed really nice," Saya, muttered sourly.

"He is! He is such a gentleman," Diva crooned. "And, they say Chivalry is dead!"

'_He **was** Hot,'_ Saya thought to herself.

"OOH! SAYA-NEE-CHAN LOVES HAJI-Kun!!!" Diva and Raine chorused, hands linked and jumping up and down.

"Do NOT!" Yelled Saya turning a shade of bright red.

"Desca, Saya..." Raine Knowingly a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"That is to say.." Diva followed.

"We're your sisters!" They whispered smugly. "we can hear your thoughts."

They then picked up the chanting of "Saya-Nee-Chan Loves Haji-kun." adding a mocking "Aishiteru, Haji-Kun! Aishiteru!" and making kissy-faces.

"_AHEM!_"

"Uh-oh," they said in union.

"Shouldn't you girls be in class?" Boomed the voice of Principal Amshel Goldshmidt.

For all it would seem about him, he was willing to cut them some slack. First day everyone, even teachers, were confused.

"Anou, Principal Amshel-sama," amazingly it was Saya who ventured to speak to the Powerful figure before her.

"Ah," he said softly. "Otonashi Saya san. you have gym next, you better hurry."

"anou...Hai!" Saya hurried off to her destination.

"Aren't you two going to follow your sister's suit?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"SIR! YES! SIR!" Raine cried, running off in another direction only to wheel around and go the right way with a quick, "Hai Principal Amshel-sama!" when he yelled "Other Way!" to her.

"Any Idea why she is the way she is?" He asked Diva.

Diva merely shrugged and headed off in her direction.

Amshel chuckled to himself and went about his patrols.

This may have been a school for Chiropterans and Chevaliers, (with a few exceptions), but there were things far more dangerous. Humans turned chiroptera by the virus were much more dangerous. They had no hold on themselves and were a total menace.

He finished his rounds and went to his office. How could he notice the shadow creeping over a wall on the other side of the campus, out of his line of vision and blocked by buildings?

* * *

And thats where we will end it. 

Note: I don't own Blood+, Blood the last vampire, or any of the characters. As far as I know Aniplex does. As well as various authors.

I.N.K. Does own: Haji and Sora's Last name, Raine, the High school, even Sora.

I unfortunately cannot take credit for the Diva's twins' names, should they be in here, because I saw them somewhere.

* * *

**Words to know**

**Japanese**

kun- used as a familiar for boys of the same age group.

(I AM A GIRL! My sis is evil I am not even going to tell you what she said about it. Evil Nee-chans)

nii-chan- brother, usually the Older brother, used by younger siblings usually.

nee-chan-sister, same reason as before.

nee-sama- Sister, older sister, but with more respect.

Nii-sama-Brother, older brother. same thing as with nee-sama.

sama-Denotes respect.

Anou-Um or uh

Hai-yes.

Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much

San- Mr, Mrs, Miss, or Ms.

Like, Otonashi Saya san meant Miss Saya Otonashi.

Aishiteru-I love you, but it used very little anymore.

Banpaia- another way to say vampire.

Minna-everyone

Onegai-Please

Gomen- sorry or excuse me

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry

Sumimasen- excuse me or I'm sorry (more respect)

Desca- However.

**Other info**

Chiroptera are what the vampires and vampire monsters are called in blood+.

Chevalier interestingly enough are Vampire knights.

* * *

-See you soon!- 

-I.N.K.

Also, I am EarthPrincessEva on Deviantart and

RiderKagome on Youtube. Might put up preview of this Fanfic. Pics and vids, K?

Also If you do leave a message on Either of those places...Minna, NO FLIRTATION ONEGAI!!!

-I.N.K.


	3. 2 Sayaneechan, crushed in Gym class

Fluffy Hugs to all who read my (Like Sponge Bob) IMAGINATION! With my IMAGINATION, I could make Haji-kun and Saya-nee-chan Kiss!

-Raine

AKA the lovably crazy

I.N.K.

**

* * *

Warning: there is verbal abuse directed toward; Haji, Saya, Lulu, Raine, Solomon, Nathan, Moses, and James in this Chapter. **

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.

Please don't sue, I only own what I listed before in Chapter 1.

- I .N.K.**

* * *

**

**Chap 3**

**Crushed in Gym Class**

Saya raced along the corridor that Haji had pointed out, frantic to get to her class. She skidded around a corner, into the locker room, and hurried to get dressed in her gym clothes. The young girl dashed out the door and straight into a familiar young man.

Saya Blushed mad red as he slowly stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Allow me to help you up," He said politely.

"Anou.." She was certain her whole face was red by this point.

Still, she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Hai, arigato..." Saya mumbled. "And gomen."

" It is all right," He whispered calmly.

_' **OMG! I could just curl up and DIE right now!'** _Saya moaned in her head.

* * *

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

The coach's whistle screeched mercilessly.

"Alright! Let's see what you **_weaklings_** can do!" Capt. James Ironside yelled.

"Man! Who put a bee in his undies?" Sora hissed to Haji and Saya.

"You," James said pointing at Lulu. "High vault. Go."

"B-but--!" Lulu started to protest.

"Just go, Lulu" said James, cutting her off.

"You can do it, Lulu!" Saya yelled encouragingly.

James glared at her.

Lulu took a good running start. She Vaulted...and missed by a few inches.

"Pathetic," James shook his head.

Lulu burst into tears. She was the youngest Schiff at 13 & 1/2 years.

" S'O.k., Lulu," Saya murmured to the dark-haired girl, giving her a hug.

"Pathetic." James repeated.

"You are so High and mighty," Saya growled. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face." Since when had Saya been so reckless, and with an experienced chevalier no less?

* * *

Raine practically sprinted into the room. 

"I'm here MINNA!!!!" she yelled joyously. She loved Julia's classes. Even though Julia was a nurse she was also the most experienced in computer graphics and technologies. Raine was a personal teacher's pet and class clown, though she still worked really hard.

"Hey, Raine. Heard your sisters joined the school. Finally," Solomon Goldsmith smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Well, dear Nii-sama, you'll just Have to wait, they do have class you know," Crooned a wiry blond boy on the other side of Raine.

"You know Nathan has a point, Solomon," Raine said Logging onto her Laptop.

"Of course you will agree with your '_Troupe'_ leader." Solomon grumbled.

"What can I say?" Raine shrugged."He is a good actor."

"You are the best, ya know that?" Nathan Mahler said Hugging the girl tightly.

"Dude, you are so **Gay**," said a dark haired boy, with green eyes, beside Solomon.

"Um, No duh, Moses," Nathan said leaning toward him.

"That's Enough!" Julia-sensei yelled. "Fight all you want, kill each other for all I care, but DO IT IN GYM!!!!"

"Hai sensei," the boys whimpered. Julia could be even scarier than Principal Amshel at times.

* * *

"What did you say, Otonashi-San? Or may I call you Saya, your Highness?" James mocked. Saya growled.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Give me a challenge. Go on. Let me prove what weaklings can do," She said.

"Fine. Have it your way. Try the Omega course," James said Idly.

"What?! She can't -she'll get hurt!" Haji protested.

Saya had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Arigato, for the concern, but I think I got it," She smiled.

* * *

She took a running start, clearinng the vault bar by a good 5 inches. Swinging over a Chasm She almost fell. Then therewere a few more obstacles, and finally there was a weakling chiropteran to fight, that is were her problem was. It was supposed to be weak. It was by no means weak. She was diswarmed after exchanging a few blows.

It went for the kill.

She screamed.

Then Haji was there protecting her from it. He quikly Slashed its head off.

"That one," He said offering a hand. "Was stronger than normal. Are you ok?" People were snickering in the background.

Saya slapped his hand away. "I'm FINE!" She snapped. Tears started to stream down her face.

_' I could **definately die now**!!_'she thought miserablyShe ran away.

"Stop laughing at her," Haji Growled. "She got farther than I did my first time."

"You people should be ashamed," Sora shook his head.

Everyone felt bad, mostly because Haji and Sora were upset with them.

* * *

Haji Ran after Saya...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Everyone Read and review

**Japanese**

Sensei-Teacher

Arigato-Thanks

Gomen-Im sorry

hai-yes

Minna-everyone

**Other**

Troupe- a group or organization of actors


	4. 3 The chase

**Konichiwa! I'm Ba-ack! Heh...sorry I always wanted to do that..."**

**as to the spelling bee I cannot believe that Rectilinear is a word...**

**Moving on ...this chapter is super-short.**

**Gomen Nasai Minna! (I'm very sorry everybody!)**

**-Raine**

**AKA**

**I.N.K.**

* * *

**The chase**

                   _'I have to keep running. I can't let him catch up! I am such a baka! Stupid caoch James!' _Saya was running as fast as she could. Haji, as fast as he was, was barely keeping up. Saya knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer.

                 _'Why is she running?' _Haji thought bewildered. Saya was a second year and sometimes even they were overwhelmed but that was nothing to be ashamed of. Then again, Coach James had been acting like a turd. (AuthorNote:Raine: Finally you all know what people think of james!)

                  _'More importantly...' _Haji thought. _'What is it about her that is so familiar to me?'_

Saya zigzaged and serpentined but Haji wasn't about to let her get away. Saya tripped and fell.

                "SAYA!" Haji yelled, running over to her. Saya gasped and turned red and looked away.

                 _'Oh no! Great! This is just perfect! Stupid clumsy Baka, me!'_ Saya thought.

                  "You all right?" Haji whispered kneeling next to her. 

                  "H-hai...I mean I think so..." Saya stuttered. He tilted his head a little and smiled a soft smile. "oh," Saya blushed and looked away again.

                    "Nothing hurts?" Haji asked.

                     " Iie, betsuni." Saya replied. She tried to stand...and nearly fell. She let out a yelp of pain.

                    "Saya!" Haji rushed forward and caught her.

                     "Itai..." Saya moaned softly. "My ankle."

                    " I'll take you to the infirmiry," Haji said softly.

                    "Hai," Saya whispered.

                     (AuthorNote: Raine: OhMyGosh! That was really Clichè of me! ' )

* * *

10 min. Later:

* * *

            "Saya we're-..oh" Haji said. She had fallen asleep. He walked into the room. "Julia-san, saya hurt her ankle can you help?'

            "Oh, hello Haji, let me just finish helping Lulu..."Julia replied fishing around for an Ice-pack in a freezer.

           "What's wrong with Lulu?" Saya asked.

          "Oh, you're awake," Haji Said setting her down on a cot.

          "That stupid coach James threw a dodgeball at my head!" Lulu whimpered. She had tears streaming down her face and a pretty-big bump on her head.

         "Oh Lulu," Saya sighed opening her arms to give the little girl a hug. "listen, next time he does that you pick the ball up and throw it back at _his_ big head as hard as you can...Albeit it's a big target but it's **_so_** thick He probaly wouldn't even feel it!"

         "Arigato, Saya nee-chan!" Lulu giggled. "That makes me feel better."

        "Nee-chan?" Saya asked.

         " Hai! 'Cause you're always looking out for me like a big sister would!" Lulu giggled.

        Haji just smiled watching the whole scene from the back of the room. Saya and little Lulu were laughing hard at Julia's imitation of James.

           "Hello, I am James and I am a moron! Oh please, Amshel-sama, allow me to kiss the very ground you walk on and lick your shoes clean! BLAH BLAH BLAH! I have a big thick head but **no BRAINS HERE**! Oooooh..."

-and it continued in this fashion until everyone was red in the face and gasping for breath.

* * *

Elsewhere:

       When Saya fell she had scraped her palm. Something sniffed the semi-fresh blood but didn't drink repulsed by deadliness of it... but there was better blood...good blood...yes ...so much all around...It would return later that night...

* * *

          Soon everyone returned to their clases Haji helped Saya find her next class and all was well. but trouble was brewing and the peace of the school could be shattered by the events of a night in the near future...

* * *

ok..not alot but I hope you liked it.

**Translations**

**Japanese**

Iie-another way to say no

nee-chan-Sister

Baka-idiot, moron, fool ,James (James"HEY!")

betsuni- nothing

**Old english and little used words**

albeit- although, however, even though,

* * *

Blood belongs to DarkhorseManga and all I own is The school, Sora, Raine , Haji's last name, all fluffy scenes and Raine being mean to James. Sorry to all James-fans and Woot to those that don't like him.

-Raine

AKA

I.N.K.


	5. 4 Halloween Night

Konichiwa Minna! did you miss me? Gomen Nasai for not updating for so long! I was busy with school and then I was away at Camp. So you won't have to wait any longer because I am here now. SO without further adieu (YES! I SPELLED THAT RIGHT!) Here is the story. Take it away Haji And Friends!

-I.N.K.

**Haji: I**.N.K. Does not own any aspect of Blood+ except the fictional charaters of her design and of course the school.  
**Karl:** PLz comment!

**Sora:** And furthermore considering Sora means different things in Kanji than in Hiragana or Katakana everyone is right about what my name _can _mean but in this case It does mean wind. Just go to www. freedict. com if you do not believe me. choose the Japanese to english feature and type in "sora" In to the Japanese to english box.

****

**Chapter 4**

**Halloween Night**

Raine, Saya, Diva and Lulu met up with Karl, David, Julia, Nathan, Amshel; (yes Amshel) Sora and Haji at the out skirts of the high school. They were dressed like Half-demons (Think like InuYasha). It was the Best time of the year; Halloween.

"Ok everyone back here at 9 for the party, okay?" said Julia.  
"Hai, Julia-san," came the chorused answer.

Sora slid onto a sleek Kawasaki ninja. Raine slid on behind him. Diva slid into Solomon's car along with Karl Nathan and Lulu. Saya slipped behind Haji onto an identical black Kawasaki Ninja.

"You Don't Mind?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Not at all," Was the reply along with a sincere smile. Saya blushed

"Remember," Amshel said. He looked like Naraku. "Be back here before 9 for the party!"  
"You have to love how our school year starts in late September," Sora mused idlely.

"I feel for the poor people who have to go to school longer than we do," Raine said tightening her grip on his waist anxiously. She_** loved **_trick-or-treating.

Sora revved the bikes engine and then zoomed off. Raine was clinging to him as tightly as she could.  
"BEST...HOLIDAY...EVER!!" She laughed.  
"Hang on!" Sora said making the bike go even faster.  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
"It's going to be a _**long **_party," Haji muttered indistinctly watching them go.  
"Tell me about it!" Saya whispered backing him up.

* * *

Later that night...

The party...

Something skulked about outside. Blood...delicious blood...inside...

* * *

It wanted it. (Why wasn't Amshel on guard?! Where was he anyway?!)

* * *

Speaking of the devil named Amshel, he was currently talking on his brand new I-phone but he was using the brand-new Bluetooth he bought to go with it.

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh," He muttered. "Ok so that many pizzas will come to 50? Alright, bye." People who couldn't see his Bluetooth glared at him. He glared right back at them.

'_Those better be some great pizzas to cost that much!' _he thought perturbed.

* * *

The gang finally was all back at the academy.

"_**Thatwasfunand**_**-!!**" Raine babbled.

"_That's _why you said don't let her eat all that much candy?" Sora asked, he was the picture of perfect innocence. Saya nodded grimly.

Raine glared at them all and muttered something indistinct under her breath. "Temes."

"Nani?" Saya raised one eyebrow.

"Betsuni, nee-sama," Raine smiled.

"Uh huh," Saya gave her a look. "That's what I thought.

"Soo," Diva smiled. "Who wants to play truth or Dare?"

"NO one considering you are all supposed to be helping us set up,"

"Wh--uhoh,"

"It's alright," Haji smiled."We got it."

"We could use a hand," Nathan complained.

"The sooner this is done the sooner we are to partying!" Karl Smiled. "Saya will you dance with me?"

"Anou...ok.."

"And with me too of course?" Solomon inquired.

"Hai,"

"and Diva must dance with me!" Nathan smiled.

"Hai, demo, you are such a drama queen," Diva sighed.

* * *

At the party

There were people attacking the refreshments and lots of Danceing. Saya, Raine and Diva managed to trade dancing partners at least ten times during the night.

Julia even managed to convince David to Dance with her.

* * *

After the party

"I guess we're the only ones left ot clean up huh?" Saya sighed to her companion.

"It would seem that way Saya-hime," Haji smiled.

"I wish you would not call me that," Saya replied sourly but she couldn't resist smiling back at the handsome chevalier.

in the distance there came a dull roar

"WHAT WAS THAT?" SAya asked wide-eyed.

"I'm not --" Haji was interupted as a monster crashed through the window. A chiropteran.

"Oh--" Haji started.

"CRAP!" Saya finished for him.

Haji gave her a look.

" Forgive my French," She blushed in embarassment.

the boy smiled at her choice of phrases and then the chiropteran reminded them of its existance.

"CRAP!" Haji glared as he was only able to just get them out of the way.

"I think we should--"

"Run for it!" Haji instructed her.

he pulled some daggars out of his tux pocket.

* * *

Saya ran and found she had reached her locker.

_'What do I do?'_ She thought frantically. '_What can I do?'_

_She opened her locker and reached in pulling out her sword. (A/N: It is a full length locker)_

_'Wakarimashta!'_

Her eyes glowed blood red.

* * *

'_What do I do?!' _Haji thought he was at an impass. He couldn't expect any help to come but he was only strong enough to hold off the chiropteran.

"Chikuso!" He cried out as the monster's claws dug into his shoulder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

A sword coverred in blood pierced the monster's body causing it to crystalyze.

"Nani?" Haji asked bewildered.  
The monster's body crumbled revealing Saya standing there. Her Mikou outfit dcovered in blood. Her eyes were the same color.

"Saya?"

"..."

Saya let out a soft moan and fell forward. Haji rushed towards her and caught her.

"You know," She smiled weakly. "We gotta stop meeting like this!"

"Hai," Haji smiled back "If that is what you wish."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

And that is where we shall end it!

I am writing some fanfics on deviant art so please check them out. They are not Blood+ but I still want your opinions on them! so follow this link!

www. EarthPrincessEva.deviantart. com

Arigato Gozaimasu!

-I.N.K


	6. Chapter 5 Aftermath:YoruTaka

Chapter Four

Memories

(Subtitled: Saya joins the slayers)

Ko-o-onichiwa Minna! I'm back and better than ever.

Karl: I Wouldn't say that, I.N.K.-sama

I.N.K.: Ah, Karl, only you would get away with that. And I admit, *mutters* _SorameansSky_*Cough*

I have a revelation: God invented Fan fictions to make life Better.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter! ^_^

* * *

Karl: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITTTT!!!!!!

I.N.K.: What is it Karl-kun?

Karl: I.N.K. does _not, _I MEAN **_NOT_** own; Blood+ or Blood The last vampire.

I.N.K.: Arigato, Karl.

Karl: YUP!

* * *

A soft moan. A soft light. Warm covers surrounding. But everything was Hazy. Where was she? _Who_ was she? She reached out her hand; looking at it intently.

_'A key? What is it for?'_ she thought as she let her hand fall. A long corridor stretched away from her. A pair of blood-red eyes glared at her. The lust for her blood intent in them. The thing stepped into the light. She saw…..

…_herself_…. Bloodied, battered and coming straight at her. _'No, No. __No! NO!'_

"NOO!" She screamed opening her eyes and sobbing. "No, no, no, no…"

"Saya, SAYA!" Julia yelled clutching the girl close to her chest. "Oh, Saya it's alright, it was just a dream! Oh, Wake up, dear!"

"J-Julia-san!" Saya sobbed into the motherly woman's ample chest. "Oh! It was _**HORRIBLE**_**! **I-I-I, OHH!" She started sobbing anew.

"Shh, it was just a dream," Julia whispered rocking the girl and comforting her.

"I Can't -- I can't--," She cried into Julia's Shoulder; having managed to sit up. "Stop Crying!"

"No one said you had to, Saya dear," Julia whispered. She comforted the teenage girl who was plagued by the nightmares until finally Saya's shaking stopped and she fell asleep.

"Do you know why she reacted that way when she woke up, Julia-san?" A voice came from the shadows. "Was it the Chiropterans fault?" Chiropteran sometimes had telekinetic abilities.

"I don't know," Julia said. Watching the sleeping girl was easier than looking into the gray-blue eyes that had troubled her so long. He had questions that desperately needed answers that she could not give him. Why was he different? Why did _his_ blood have the power to destroy those that were like him, but oh so different? Why was the girl like him? Who was she really? Who was _he_ really? "I just don't know, Haji-kun." She replied. After all, she didn't.

"I have to go, my squad has this shift, and after the incident, we're all on high alert," He said softly. He did not want to wake her. "Please watch over her." With that he was gone; A shadow on the wind. Moving through space at the speed of a single thought.

_'I won't let anyone else get hurt in this bloody war!'_

There was -- is-- a war raging. You won't find it in any textbook; not even here at Banpaia Academy. The students knew but the humans could not. Only a select few humans did. The organization called Red Shield. It has affected every major human war --this Unseen Entity. But yet no one knows. A war rages between the vampire clans. The Queens and Kings --and their chevaliers--that choose to send berserk subjects out into the streets at night and the Queens, kings and Chevaliers that stand against them. Humans tried to create chevaliers. The result was the Schiff. Lulu was one of the only female chevaliers but much weaker.

'_Those are the ones we fight for, those who cannot defend themselves, we fight so that our children and grandchildren never have to,' _Haji thought bitterly. _'But it is never enough is it?'_

Within school grounds there is a patrol consisting of those who do not sleep; the chevaliers. Only the best and brightest are in this special corps that has been dubbed: _YoruTaka, NightHawke._

Haji was the leader of his own squad. He himself was a Second generation chevalier. He was one of the best. Nathan his wingman was a first generation; a master of tracking and of disguise. Sora, his brother from before, was his right-hand man. He was an aggressive fighter who could keep his cool in the heat of battle. Karl was a loose canon by day but by night he was cold, calculating; a levelheaded fighter. Solomon was a quick and painless killer; silent as the night and just as deadly. Moses was a deadly fighter as well, quick and silent. He was the only Schiff of the group. And other than Nathan, all chevaliers were second generation.

They silently stalk the night….a flash of light reflects off their eyes and faster than a wisp of smoke in the wind they are gone. They fight so we who cannot do not have to.

These modern ninjas stalk the empty corridors they know so well. What is warm and cheery and bustling in the daylight is cold, Dark, Eerie and unwelcoming in the night.

Such is the path they must walk so others do not have to share it.

"Do you ever get the crazy feeling, you're being watched?" Nathan stated coolly.

"All the time," Karl smiled. "But then again I _am_ Paranoid." Something moved in the shadows and the group stopped their passage.

"I don't like this, guys," Solomon whispered in a slightly sing-song tone. But his eyes were calm and cool. They had to be. Rule Number one: Never show Fear.

"Stay alert," Haji instructed needlessly. "I don't want any casualties."

"Then our job is kinda pointless, bro," Sora stated turning to his brother. "We _have_ to _**kill**_ them."

"I know, what I meant was – WATCH OUT!" He yelled; pushing his brother out of harm's way as a gigantic Claw swiped at him from out of nowhere. Sora had made a serious mistake. Rule two: Never turn your back to an enemy.

"HAJI!"

"Guh, I'm…Fine," he gritted out. "Why are you all standing there?! Attack formation DELTA!"

The chevaliers surrounded the beast while Haji started coating Daggers with his blood while the others fought with the chiropteran.

"Nathan…and Moses," He winced softly. "What are you doing?"

"There are more…" Nathan trailed off.

"Eradicate them," Haji stated coolly and the two ran off in another direction.

Sora landed after back flipping through the air. "Yo bro, you up for this?"

"I have to be, Sora-kun," He addressed his brother affectionately. "You know that."

"I know," he sighed heavily. "I just can't help being worried."

"Arigato,"

Within five minutes any and all chiropterans on the campus had been eradicated.

"YES!" Karl sang happily. "WHO's BAD?! WHO'S BA-AAD?!"

"Urushi, BAKA," Moses growled.

"MAKE ME PATSUKIN~!"

"One problem there," Moses Hissed further. "I'm _NOT_ blonde."

"Hey!" Sora growled. "URUSHI! ALL OF YOU!"

HE currently was supporting his brother on the left side. "I ask again: ARE you okay?"

"I—ugh," he passed out with Sora and Nathan barely catching him.

"HAJI-SAMA!" His corps yelled in union.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"oooooh," came a soft moan. A young girl with short black hair and Ruby eyes sat up in a bed.

"Well, hey there sleepy head!" Julia smiled at the slowly-waking girl.

"Ugh…Morning, Julia," Saya moaned sleepily.

"How do you feel?"

"Better….ugh, what happened last night?"

"One of your friends found you passed out," Julia shrugged. "And here you are."

"Oh."

Saya slid out of bed and stood up. "Whoa…"

She looked around. "Is there anything for breakfast?"

"Hehe, you're just like your sisters," Julia smiled with amusement. "Always hungry. Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

As they walked back to the backrooms where the bathroom and kitchen were located; they passed by an occupied bed.

"Haji-kun?"

"Oh sweetie, don't wake him, He and Solomon were sparring and _well_…" she sighed heavily. "Boys."

Saya leaned over him and brushed away some hair that had fallen across his face.

'_Haji…'_

_

* * *

_

~MUCH LATER~

(A/N Prepare for an angsty, angry Saya.)

"Hey. HEY!" Saya yelled at the quickly disappearing back of Solomon Gold Smith. "HEY! SOLOMON!"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Hmm? What's wrong Saya-chan?"

"What happened to Haji?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the infirmary this morning, I saw Haji, WHAT happened?"

He sighed heavily. "It's no big deal we were sparring and—"

"Tell me the truth, Solomon," She interrupted with deadly seriousness.

"I—I…can't"

She wrapped one hand around his wrist and held the other up to his face. "Can your blood crystallize Chiropterans?"

"Well, no but—," He winced and was silenced as she tightened her grip on his wrist.

"Then You **DON'T** want to be on the receiving end of _my_ blood!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She Yelled. "WHAT IN THE WORLD'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Otonashi-san, You want to know the truth?" Came a very deep voice from behind her.

"Goldsmith-Sama," She turned around to face him; never once releasing poor Solomon's aching wrist.

"Come with me, Both of you," He stated solemnly. "And for Pete's sake, Let go; you're cutting off his Circulation."

* * *

~Amshel's Office~

"Take a seat both of you."

"Amshel-Ojii-san I swear I--,"

"It's alright, Solomon," He nodded. "She has a right to know, and _WE_ need someone to cover for Haji until he's better."

"What makes you think she could _Handle_ being a member of YoruTaka?"

"I'm right here, anytime either one of you wants to acknowledge it." She replied sourly.

"We'll get to you in a moment." Solomon replied equally as sour.

"Enough," Amshel turned to Saya; he had his hands clasped on his desk in front of his in a professional manner. "Saya, in order for us to reveal these secrets to you, you must solemnly swear to never tell a soul, do you agree?"

"I do." She answered as solemn as the elder man before her. Then, Solomon spoke up; he was once again calm and kind.

"You must understand, I don't doubt your Abilities, Saya, But Haji was one of the best and you saw what happened to him."

"I'm not afraid."

"Well then, Welcome to YoruTaka, or 'The Slayers' As Karl-san Prefers,"

"The what?"

"Basically we're like armed guard, highly trained and prepared to protect this school and the inhabitants against Chiropterans." Solomon explained simply.

"And we need your help, Otonashi-San." Amshel continued. "Will you join our cause?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to keep my sisters safe." She stated. _'AND Haji-kun.'_

"Good, you are now, a member of YoruTaka, Solomon will explain everything to you over the next few hours, Now," He smiled wickedly. "Get OUT of _MY_ OFFICE!"

The two Vampires scrambled to their feet and dashed out the door; leaving a chuckling Amshel in their wake.

"Man, I love this job!"

* * *

I.N.K.: And that is where we'll end it for now.

Karl: GOOD NIGHT FOLKS!

Raine: He's CRAZY by Day and Serious by night…I LOVE IT!

Translations: Japanese:

Urushi - Shut Up

YoruTaka - Literally Night Hawk

Patsukin - Dumb Blonde

Baka - Idiot/fool

San - Mr/Mrs/Ms/Miss

kun - Usually a referance that the person is a boy of the same age. (A/N You all know the reason why I am IchigoNeko_Kun_ (even though I am a girl) by now.

Arigato - Thank you


	7. Chapter six: The 7th Member Revealed

I.N.K.: OMG KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!! Ne, Ogenki Desu ka? Genki Desu. Ne, Kyou—

Karl: They can't understand you. They haven't taken Japanese (like You).

I.N.K.: N-Nani, Karl-chan?

Karl: You're forcing me to go sane, I.N.K.

I.N.K.: !!! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Fine! English then! Anything to keep you from going sane!!!

Karl: She Owns NOTHING. Aniplex/ DarkHorse Manga owns Blood+. Wow, we haven't done this in like two years…

I.N.K.: I know…ON WITH THIS!

* * *

Chapter Six --The Seventh member Unmasked

*Julia's Infirmary* (What do the Vampire kids do If she's not there, you ask? I don't really know but it can't be good.)

Saya calmly walked the halls until she reached her destination; the infirmary. She shakily reached out a hand and slowly opened the door. She took a deep breath and continued inward.

She gave a faint nod to Julia at her desk in passing but nothing more. Julia was used to seeing her. She had been in every day, either for her transfusions or to visit Haji. Then again, who _HADN'T_ visited Haji-san?

Saya walked in to the room where Haji's bed was. He was currently sitting up writing in his journal. He looked up as she came in. No matter how quiet she _tried_ to be his acute hearing picked up on her every movement. She smiled and he smiled back in silent greeting.

"Konnichiwa, Haji-kun," She smiled warmly and took his left hand in hers. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Arigato, There have been so many attacks lately," His mood shifted from serious to joking and mischief danced in his storm-grey eyes. "You've been ok without me to save you, I presume?"

"Nope!" She smiled, grinning from ear-to-ear, putting her arms behind her back and closing her eyes. "I died and am haunting you!" They both broke out into light laughter. He reached for her hand and held it gently in his left hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. He noticed the circles under her eyes, which were not shining as brightly as they usually did. "You look tired, Saya," He frowned worriedly. "How have you really been?"

"I…" She looked away for a moment trying to avoid the subject. She continued hesitantly. "I have a lot on my plate, right now."

"I heard," He continued with growing concern. "That you were going to join the YoruTaka."

Saya didn't say anything and seemed to pull away slightly.

"Saya…"

"I…" She hesitated again. "…yes…"

"I don't want you to; you could be hurt or worse!" He shook his head sadly. "Please, it would be a very sad existence indeed without you, please don't join YoruTaka,"

"…I…Haji, you must understand," She tried.

"Saya, please! You Must NOT!" He stated firmly. "PROMISE ME YOU WON'T!"

"I…I…" She sighed in defeat. "I promise."

"Thank you he smiled.

*Later*

Haji was writing in his journal when two people entered. One was Moses and…

"HELLO! NIICHAN!" Came an overly exuberant voice in joy. He was suddenly glomped back onto the bed and pressed down into the pillows by a 180 pound man. A head full of wavy, golden locks nuzzled his neck.

Nathan. _Of course_.

Haji squirmed under the elder Chevalier embrace; trying desperately to escape his clutches. "Nathan," He growled. "I thought I told you I don't like this?"

"Oopsie!" He smiled brightly, releasing him. "Sorry, niichan!" Moses rolled his eyes in frustration. Haji and Nathan began to talk. After a while Haji said:

"How is everything? Are you all ok?" He didn't want to add without me but the other two could feel it in the silence that followed.

"We're fine," Nathan smiled kindly. "But we'd be better if you hurried up and GOT WELL!"

Moses, who had been ignoring most of the conversation because it was not directed at him, filled his time by examining the objects in the room. His eyes fell on the black-leather book that Haji had been holding when they came in. No, not holding…Writing in.

"Dude, you have a Diary?" Moses' eyes widened and he barely bit back a laugh.

"It's a JOURNAL, not a diary." Haji replied firmly.

"It's a DIARY!" Moses laughed. "Dude, I will NEVER respect you again!"

"IT'S A JOURNAL! I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO WHILE I'M COOPED UP IN HERE!"

"Whatever, man," Moses rolled his eyes again. "*cough**cough*diary*Cough*!"

"HEY! HAVE SOME RESPECT!" Nathan yelled.

"What?" Moses replied stoically raising an eyebrow.

"HE MAY BE WEAK AND PATHETIC NOW—" Haji's left eye twitched angrily at Nathan's statement. "—BUT WHEN HE'S BETTER HE'LL KICK YOUR BUTT INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!"

"Nathan," Haji warned in a quietly menacing voice. "You may want to take your own advice."

"Meep" Nathan sweat-dropped and ran away.

*Later that Night*

"Are you ready for you first real mission, Benihime?" Solomon asked, extending his hand to the masked female of the group. Solomon was the only one who knew her true identity. She had been helping the YoruTaka ever since Haji was hurt.

"Yes, thank you, Solomon."

"My lady,"

~Karl's Room~

Karl smiled, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and adjusting his mask. "CHARLES!" He yelled for his little brother. "CHARLES! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SWORD?!"

"NO!" The younger (Almost-miniature-Karl-like) brother answered walking into the room. "You're heading off on a mission?"

"No…" He made shifty eyes.

"Dude, I know you're in YoruTaka, you don't hafta keep acting like a moron."

"Um what are you talking—"

"It's on your FaceBook,"

"I DON'T HAVE A –!!!"

"You do now."

"CHARLES!!!"

"What?"

"You Know I think FaceBook and Twitter were created by the Ultimate Evil!"

"Obama?"

"No, not Obama."

"Whatever," Charles rolled his eyes and exited the room.

Karl straightened his cape, grabbed his sword from the secret compartment and winked at himself in the mirror.

"SEE YA LATER, CHARLES-NII-CHAN!" Karl smiled waving spastically with one hand and adjusting his mask with the other. "STAY OUT OF TROUBLE YOU CIEL-LOOK-A-LIKE, YOU!"

"I'M YOUR CLONE! NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"WHATEVER!" And Karl was gone.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Charles sighed rolling his eyes and returning to the book in his lap. He relaxed back into the easy chair until he heard his _other_ roommate come in.

"HIYA CHARLES-CHAN!" He flinched. Riku…

~Elsewhere~

Haji stepped out into the cool night air. This was his first night back since being discharged by Julia. He quickly sped to the place where the others would meet and found six members waiting for him, not the usual five.

"Haji-sama," Solomon smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back," He turned to the masked female. "what's this? Have I been replaced, then?"

"No, Haji-sama, this is a new recruit," Solomon explained. "Her Powers are similar to yours, you two have met right?"

"H-hai, So desu," She said in a disguised voice. "We've met."

"Can I at least see your face?" He asked warily. "Or know your name? I _can_ ENFORCE the no mask policy we had to get because of Karl."

"HEY!" Karl Protested waving his sword wildly. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! CHIKUSO!"

"anou…"

"Betsuni?"

"I'll…I'll take my mask off." She removed her mask revealing a familiar beautiful face. Red eyes framed by messy blue-black bangs and accented by porcelain skin.

"SAYA!" he growled his eyes narrowed. "So, I was right."

"Konbanwa, Haji-kun," She tried lamely. "It's an honor to fight with you."

"S-saya, I can't believe it!" He shook his head. "You broke your Promise!"

"I was already in YoruTaka when you made me promise," She replied calmly. "It was a moot point but I didn't want you to worry."

"You're a determined one, huh?" He laughed softly and bitterly. "Well, no sense complaining now. Just try not to die."

"I am NOT a child, Haji." She blushed angrily. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"So desu ka?"

"Hai! SO DESU!"

"Well let's see what you've got rookie!"

"Guys, um, GUYS!" Sora yelled. Haji frowned. "Here they come!"

"Rookie?" Saya whipped around barely slashing the attacking chiropteran in half. The two halves fell to the ground and shattered. "Ha! Let me teach you something!"

"Just don't die!" He quipped back, a smile gracing his face again. The chiropteran in front of him shattered and soon the fight was over.

* * *

I.N.K.: That's where we're going to end it. Mainly because I'm not sure what I'm going to do next.

Karl: READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!

Nihongo/Japanese:

Konbanwa - Good Evening

Chikuso - Damn

Anou... - Um...

Betsuni? - Nothing?

Nii-Chan - (Little) brother (Affectionate)

Nii-Sama - (older) Brother (Formal)

sama - (Respect)

Benihime - Red princess

chan - (affectionate friend)

YoruTaka - Literally Night-Hawk


	8. Chapter 7:New Vampires in the Club

I.N.K.: HI GUYS! I'm going to do what any good writer does when they run out of Ideas!

Solomon: And what, pray tell, is that?

I.N.K.: I'M GOING TO ADD NEW CHARACTERS, FILL IN PLOT HOLES, ADD FLUFFY SCENES AND SACRIFICE A CHARACTER'S LIMB!

Karl: *BOUND AND GAGGED* TASKETE!

Solomon: Well, at least it isn't me this time. I.N.K. does not own Blood+, Blood: The Last Vampire or any and all of its characters or affiliates. It is a licensed trade mark of Aniplex, Dark Horse Manga, Bandai Games and _apparently_; Sony Entertainment. Please don't sue, she isn't as rich or powerful or influential as I am.

Raine: She Owns Me, Sora, Banpaia _Academy_, The last name Kyuuketsuki, Francois, Kaji and the 'I HATE JAMES!' club.

James: HEY!

Raine: She has also found a loophole thanks to Tite Kubo-sama to make Sora's name still be Sora and mean wind.

Sora: Totemo Jozu Nanoyo!

Solomon: *ungags Karl*

Karl: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE, HELP ME, CHIKUSO!

I.N.K.: Quiet Karl. Thank you all. On with the Show, NYAAH~!

Chapter Seven – In which much is revealed

It was only seven a.m. as Karl begrudgingly dragged a brush through his long, silky, black hair. His normally warm grey eyes—smoldering coldly, held contempt and his lips were drawn into a fantastic pout. The Vietnamese chevalier was not happy.

Karl's day had started out bad.

First the alarm clock went off; three hours early. It was his night off and Karl _Liked_ sleep. Three less hours of sleep did not equate a happy Karl. Then when it went off he fell out of bed and hit his head on the corner of his bedside table. Yeah, ow.

It wasn't over; no it was just getting started.

Next, the water in the shower was cold; for a whole hour. There were no Pop tarts for breakfast. His internet crashed, the light on his desk burned out, his Laptop **exploded** and he did _not_ get the high score on Mario Kart Racing for the Wii.

Charles woke up and was complaining and hogging the t.v., Riku came over and was spazzing, Kai came looking for him and was cursing, and someone let a chiropteran loose, so Karl had to make sure it didn't eat anyone.

He tried getting changed for school.

Someone put a red sock in with his tighty whiteys, he could not find any matching socks and gave up, putting on one of the pairs of his usual blue chang-shan (it _looks_ like a chang-shan) with red embroidery, buttons and cuffs, his black pants and black Chinese slippers.

The final straw came when he lost his balance going down the stairs of his dorm and smashed through the window to land face down on sharp glass.

Being a well-fed well-taken care of vampire his wounds healed almost instantly and left no scar. Being Karl, he was tremendously pissed.

But in his defense a massacre on the poor unsuspecting students was something he just couldn't do. It would bring down his GPA, not to mention look terrible on a college application.

So he settled for tackling Karmen as he went by and smacking the lot of him. Too bad Karmen had Moses' scythe. Karl didn't win this one.

Finally he got to gym, nothing too terrible happened while he changed and there was a new student. Not that he gave a rip. He turned his gaze skyward and ignored James.

"Class, this is Francois Otonashi, she is the youngest of the four Otonashi sisters and Raine's twin, even though they look nothing alike." James announced. "She slept in longer in her hibernation so that is why she starts off so late. Please proceed to beat the stuffing out of her as is traditional with freshman chiropterans."

"Wait, what?" She asked right before three random no name schiff, two chevalier and James himself attacked.

"I'M COMING!" Saya yelled drawing her sword. Haji followed right behind. That was something Karl noticed of late; Haji followed Saya around like a lost little puppy.

"The girl better be his queen is all I'm saying," Karl scoffed. At once the new girl appeared in front of him. He looked up and gasped. Oh, she was lovely.

She had medium length brown-black hair that fell about her shoulders; her eyes were a stunning blue-grey, only slightly darker than Haji's. While her features were plain, the combination of her straight, simple, and slightly Anglican yet undeniably Asian features rocked him to his core. His chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe; he thought he would die if something wasn't done!

The moment her hands touched his shoulders, searching for support as a chain wrapped around her legs and pulled, everything seemed to release. The tension and tight feeling were gone; he felt really good. His hands moved to pull her more securely against him. His left hand was fastened at her waist while he brought his right hand down in an arc that shattered the chain. She fell against him and looked up.

"Merci Beaucoup," She stated calmly a smile gracing her features. He stared down at her with an expression of pure adoration.

"Do itashi mashte," He replied.

Moses rolled his eyes for the forty-third time that day. Third block hadn't even started and here he was, Karl, early to class. Guess why? Give you one guess. Because the new girl was there and Karl was head-over-heels-falling-hard-and-fast-feeling-faint-heart-racing-all-I-think-of-is-her-in-Love. Or so Nathan said. Moses sighed roughly and cleared his throat.

"Yo, no PDA!"

"Says who?" Karl retorted not taking is eyes off the lovely queen whose neck he was nuzzling.

"The student handbook!"

"All it says is no killing other students, no eating other students, no intercourse, no procreation with other students or teachers." He recited. "It never says anything about hand-holding, snuggling, hugging or as you so eloquently put it, PDA"

"Do you have it memorized, Jackie Chan?" Moses asked. He loved taunting Karl. Jackie Chan was a favored jibe because of Karl's usually reaction. This time it got no response so he tried tactic number two. "HEY MULAN! I'm talking to you here!"

"Don't you have better things to do?" The girl replied. "Like whining to _your_ Karmen?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN '_MY KARMEN'?_" He shouted.

Just then Anna Marie walked in. For those of you who don't know, Anna Marie is one of the Human students. She is a pretty, petty girl with wavy blond hair and sky-blue eyes. She is also a real pain in the behind if she decides to pay you any mind. The only attention she gives is flirting or taunting.

Francois was sitting in the seat Anna Marie wanted. Francois had boys fighting over (actually around) her. Francois was the new girl.

You didn't have to be chiropteran to see fresh meat and be out for blood, apparently.

"You there, New Girl," Anna Marie stated haughtily. "You're in my seat, silly girl, I'll forgive you though, because you're new, you just have to do what I say, agreed?"

Slowly removing herself from the seat and offering it to the haughty girl, Francois calmly replied. "You can have the seat but I don't want or need your kind of forgiveness. Or friendship for that matter."

Anna Marie scowled at Francois' back as she chose a new seat; Karl following loyally at her heels. The Asian boy sat down next to her and smiled, resting his chin on one of his hands with his elbow on the desk. His other hand twined with hers as they stared at each other lovingly.

The brats would pay.

In a moment a gorgeous boy came walking in the door.

He looked somewhat gothic but not emo. A small casual smile pulled at his very soft-looking lips. His blue-black hair was spiked though a portion of it was drawn into a long, thin ponytail that trailed down his back. His eyes were a soft, velvety caramel color. The color was soft but the eyes were sharp.

He wore a simple red long-sleeved shirt with the top three buttons open, black jeans and combat boots.

Again, he was gothic but not emo.

He strode right past Ann Marie without giving her one glance.

She huffed silently, staring agape.

How dare someone as good looking as him ignore someone as good looking as her?

The boy slid into a seat beside Sora. He nodded in recognition to the older boy. And also to Francois.

Karl scowled. "Making googly eyes t _MY_ queen are we?"

"Not interested. Not like that." The boy replied. "Chill. We grew up together. We're practically brother and sister."

Karl growled but nodded begrudgingly. This guy was alright.

"What's your name, kid?" Karl asked personably. "What are you?"

"I'm Kaji Kyuuketsuki," He replied curtly. "I'm Sora and Haji's brother."

"Ah, another Kyuuketsuki at the School!" Karl smiled amiably, now quite excited. "Tell me; are you as good a fighter as your brothers?"

"I am," He replied coolly. "Who are you?"

"I am Karl Fei-ong, from Vietnam," He replied, bowing to the boy with one hand across his chest, palm up.

"Nice to meet you," He twitched slightly. "Say, aren't you the guy with the mask?"

Karl whipped it out and on. "No." He said in all mock-seriousness. They laughed.

"Anyway," Francois continued. "If you want a guy to like you, you have to be yourself!"

"Easy for you to say," Saya sighed to her littlest sister across the room. "You don't have to worry about rejection!"

"He may be my chevalier, but that doesn't mean he won't reject me." Francois replied, not looking up.

"He told you he loves you," Saya retorted.

"And she loves him, Come on, Haji loves you too, he just doesn't know it yet." Diva smiled.

"For all that he is popular," Raine followed up. "He is a quiet guy. He only talks when necessary. He's stoic, deep, cool—he's like a reservoir and all the other girls except me, Diva and Francois, are dying of thirst!"

"I'm not dying of thirst…" Saya muttered lamely.

"You want him to be here," Francois asked. "Don't you? I can feel it. Even if you block us out, we know."

"I do love him," Saya admitted. "I wish I could know if he felt the same."

"You could always," Francois offered. She pondered a moment.

"Nah!" She, Raine and Diva chorused.

"W-what?" Saya asked.

"Or maybe…?" Raine insisted, nodding her head ecstatically.

"NOPE!" They said again.

"What? What could I do?" Saya begged.

"If all else fails…" Diva offered.

"Never you mind!" They replied as one.

"WHAT IS IT?" Saya roared getting to her feet.

"Look, tomorrow night is the talent show, right?" Raine asked.

"Yes…" Saya replied warily.

"And Haji and his brothers are performing, right?" Diva intoned Doodling a picture of Solomon in her notebook.

"Yes…" Saya nodded slowly. "Where are you guys going with this?"

They looked up and smiled knowingly. Francois smiled. "Then you know what you must do."

"Oh no," Saya whispered in horror. "You can't mean—!"

That's where we end it for now folks! Hopefully I'll be able to update more over the summer. Probably not though, a family member has fallen ill…

Ah well, two new characters and I _AM_ using Karl more efficiently. R&R ppl!


End file.
